


Always on the Run | [Day 1] Fear

by kihyukism



Series: 30-Day Word Challenge [2]
Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Gen, Mind Manipulation, Mutant Powers, Special Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyukism/pseuds/kihyukism
Summary: fear (noun) ● \ ˈfir \⤷ an unpleasant often strong emotion caused by anticipation or awareness of dangerShe can't escape. Being an idol makes her more vulnerable to the people who are trying to capture her. Although she's always one step ahead of her captors, she's always on the run.





	Always on the Run | [Day 1] Fear

Her heartbeat was pounding loudly in her ears. Sharp pain travelled up her legs with each impact her feet made with the concrete beneath her.  _Fuck--_ The girl cursed in her head. She can make out the distant footsteps that followed her, along with the voices that intruded her head. 

_That bitch is too fast!_

_Where the hell is she? It's too dar-- Ah! There!_

Myungeun inhales sharply, dips her head a little, and picks up her pace. Sweat beads on her forehead as she pushes her through the crowd that still lingers throughout the city. Each passing thought rushing through her head as she runs by the person it belonged to. From the corner of her eye, she catches an alleyway that was blockaded by a group of teenagers discussing obnoxiously loud which club to go to next. Rolling her eyes, she quickly side steps behind the group and into the alleyway. Ducking behind a dumpster, Myungeun hears the two men who were following her ask the group if they saw her run by. Thankfully, none of them were paying attention when she passed by that they were clueless to their question. 

Her mind then filled with thoughts of the teenagers thinking the men were weird and the men's thoughts reeling on Myungeun's whereabouts. Their wondering thoughts drift out of their head as they take off in the direction they assume she ran in. 

Holding her breath, she presses her back against the damp brick wall until the coast is clear. She closes her eyes, listening to the shuffling feet of the teenagers finally leaving the entrance of the alleyway. 

Myungeun stands up straight, stretching her arms behind her back as a small groan sounds from the back of her throat. She steps out of the protection of the dumpster and looks to where she came in from and squinted her eyes. She turned her head to the left and saw that the alleyway led to another street. Sticking her hands in her pockets, she turned on her heels and walked in the opposite direction. 

Cautious, she kept looking over her shoulder just in case the men realized that she had hidden herself right under their noses. When she believed she was safe for the time being, she pulled her headphones out of her pocket and inserted one ear bud into her right ear. She had to make sure she’d still be able to hear any alarming thoughts. She kept her eyes shifting around her surroundings, still on edge that the two men would appear out of nowhere.

Getting back out onto the main street, Myungeun tugged on the wire of her headphones, pulling out the lone ear bud, and scanned the street before her. It was still busy. She sighed heavily and stopped herself from slipping on the ear buds again. She had to stay vigilant; this was the first encounter in three months that she had with these men. With Lovelyz on their hiatus, Myungeun was able to hide out of the country, travelling to any overseas schedules when need be. With an upcoming comeback, to her dismay, she had to return to Korea.

The last two weeks had been quiet, but she should have expected that it wasn’t going to stay this way forever. Just four hours ago, she was in the studio with her group mates recording for their new album. They had returned to the dorm safely. After everyone got settled into bed, she was the only one wide-awake. Something told her to stay in bed, to fight against her insomnia, and sleep. To no avail, she got out of bed and slipped on a jacket. She only planned on taking a walk down the block and back, but that turned into a provoked run. The two men were situated in the corner store that was by Lovelyz’s dorm; as if they knew she was going to choose that night to take a walk.

Her headphones were on, so she did not suspect them from a distance. When she walked past the duo, they pounced on her like she was a gazelle in the safari. One wrapped his arms around her neck and the other pulled them to the side away from any watchful eyes in the store. Myungeun’s breathing started to hasten as she began to panic. These men had kept her on the run for the last two years after escaping the psychiatric ward her parents dumped her in when she was twelve.

Myungeun didn’t think she was crazy; she just had a lot going on in her head. Music was her escape from all the thoughts that filled up mind. She turned to music when she didn’t have anything left. But these men made her fear for her life. When she thought she found solitude after she had passed her audition for Woollim and kept herself out of the men’s radars, she was actually set to debut. She didn’t think that she’d get the opportunity to. When it was her turn to debut, she took on a stage name. She went from Park Myungeun to JIN. But that didn’t keep her off the radar for long. She released her solo song with a music she wasn’t featured in and her face had matured a little so she hoped she wasn’t too noticeable to those looking for her. She tried to keep her real name a secret, but until she was added to the line up for Lovelyz, her real name was revealed.

Suddenly, Myungeun was stopped in her tracks and an arm was wrapped around her neck before her vision went black. A dark cloth was placed over her head and her breathing became short in panic. “Dammit!” She muttered quietly. The sinister laughter from the men echoed in her ears as one put her hands behind her back and handcuffed them together. “You’re finally ours, you slippery bitch!” One of the men kicked her on the back of her knees causing her to collapse onto the concrete and dragged her in an unknown direction. She flinched when the other man whispered loudly into her ear, “You couldn’t run from us forever.”

Myungeun balled up her fist and tried to squirm out of their uncompromising grips they had on her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping they were really surrounded by a bunch of people according to all the thoughts filtering into her mind. They tightened their grips on her arms and a hand clasped over her mouth, the rough cloth intruding past her lips. She continued to wiggle around and scream, the sound coming out of her mouth muffled. Myungeun was picked up from the ground again and she started to kick her legs intensely. The men’s thoughts cursed in their minds, debating on knocking her out to make their capture easier.

The panicked girl kept on moving viciously in hopes to finally be let go. But the men only twisted their hold on her arms, she could already tell she was going to have hand-sized bruises on her skin. All of a sudden, Myungeun can hear a vehicle door slide open and Myungeun’s small body was tossed in, groaning when her arm hits hard on the surface of the vehicle floor. Myungeun screams again now that her mouth is not covered. The men get into the vehicle and yell over her yelling to tell her to shut up. She doesn’t obey and keeps on screaming. She kicks her leg against the floor and keeps screaming.

Myungeun tried to focus on the two men’s minds. She wondered if she’d be able to manipulate their minds like she had practiced when she was away on her own. She stopped screaming and inhaled deeply. She concentrated and tapped into their minds. She listened to their triumphant thoughts that they finally achieved to capture her after two years. She scrunched up her nose in detest and continued to concentrate. She imagined a flock of birds flying into the windshield and manifested it into the men’s minds.

The vehicle swerved and she heard the tires squeal against the road. The men screamed in fright and swerved the car again and Myungeun’s back smacked against the door. Inhaling shakily from the pain that shocked through her body, she tried to focus again. She changed the vision of birds to a swarm of tarantulas. The men screamed again and suddenly the vehicle comes to a halt when a loud crash fills her ears. Shaking in her spot, this was her chance to take over their minds.

Now that she had a hold of their minds, she ordered one of them to exit the vehicle and open the back door. She kept the other man’s mind swarming with insects. When the door slid open, Myungeun slowly sat up, wincing when more pain travels through her body. She then ordered him to remove the cloth over her head and to release her hands from the handcuffs. Squeezing her eyes shut when the bright city lights hit her retinas, she kicked the man out of her way and manifested the same insects into his head to keep the duo distracted.

Sliding out of the vehicle, she stepped forward and looked at the damage done to the van. She gasped seeing the smoke rising from the front of the car that was smashed into the power line pole. She watched the men scream in horror over their manipulated minds before finally peeling her eyes away from them and turning around to run away. **Again.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Park Myungeun (JIN), has a personality to me where she seems like she has so much on her mind. Not only filled with her own thoughts, but with other people's thoughts. She'd be a cute mind reader and mind manipulator, yeah? I hope this was enjoyable to read.


End file.
